1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink vacuum packaging procedure and, more particularly, to a packaging procedure adapted to package a steam chamber type heat sink for use to dissipate heat from the CPU of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional steam chamber type heat sink. According to a conventional packaging method, the heat sink upper cover 91 and the heat sink bottom cover 92 are abutted against each other and then peripherally sealed by welding, defining an enclosed chamber 93. Thereafter, a through hole 911 is formed in the heat sink upper cover 91 by drilling, and then a connector 94 is welded to the periphery of the through hole 911 and connected to a vacuum pump (not shown), which is operated to draw the enclosed chamber 93 into a vacuum status. At final, pure water is filled through the connector 94 into the enclosed chamber 93, and then the connector 94 is sealed up by welding. The aforesaid conventional steam chamber type heat sink packaging procedure is complicated and requires much labor and time, resulting in high manufacturing cost. Further, tin solder may flow into the inside of the heat sink during welding, affecting the quality of the heat sink.